The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In current Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) decoding at a mobile device consumes a significant amount of power. For example, a mobile device may perform PDCCH blind decoding periodically in order to monitor arrivals of downlink control messages transmitted from a base station. The mobile device may execute 44 PDCCH blind decoding attempts in each subframe of a single component carrier in one scenario.